


Defying Gravity

by JUDYLWBIDOOV



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUDYLWBIDOOV/pseuds/JUDYLWBIDOOV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go down after the events of NWHS. Inspired by the song Defying Gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

   Stanley Pines walked through the rubble of what once was his treasured lab. He was surprised when a portal back into his home dimension opened up, but he had a growing suspicion of who was responsible. He removed his hood and surveyed his surroundings, and as he had predicted, his eyes fell on his brother.

   "Stanford..." He growled.

   "Look, I know you told me not to, but what was I supposed to do? Just leave you in there?!" Stanford took a step towards his brother, hands splayed out in question.

    Stanley pulled his brother closer by the lapels of his cheaply-made suit, "I told you that machine is too dangerous-" There was a small cough. Stanley looked to the side to two small children and an unconscious man on the floor, "AND you put these children in danger? What is wrong with you, Stanford? It's been thirty years and I still have to clean up your messes! Where are my other journals? We need to shut the portal down, and fix what you did before things get any worse."

   "Uh..." The boy rubbed the back of his head and pulled the two journals out of his backpack, "I actually took them, sorry." 

    Stanley yanked the books out of the boys hands, "These are scientific journals, not something for you to play pretend with," he sneered.

    "Hurry up, Stanford,  we need to..." The older set of mystery twins moved to start closing the portal, but the younger ones had long since left.

* * *

 

 

      Dipper was already entering the woods before Mabel had caught up to him and grabbed him by the hand, "Dipper wait, I know you're mad-"

    "Mad? I'm not mad, Mabel, I'm furious!" He turned to face her and took back his hand, "This whole time Grunkle Stan has been lying to us! We still don't even know if he's actually our Grunkle! He could be anyone! And then I finally meet the author, after all this time searching I find out that Grunkle Stan know who it was all along! Not only that, but the Author is a total jerk!" Dipper turned away and started walking further into the forest, hat turned down and hands in his pockets, "But I don't need them, or those stupid journals,"

   "Dipper, wait! Grunkle Stan didn't mean to lie-" Mabel ran up to his side, trying to reason with him.

   "What do you mean _didn't mean_ to lie?"

   "Well... He had a good reason for it, I'm sure of it! And his brother probably didn't mean to be rude, he was just really stressed out!"

   "Whatever Mabel," Dipper sped up his pace trying to lose her.

    "Where are you planning on going?"

    "I don't know yet, but I'm going to figure out Gravity Falls, even if I have to do it alone," 

    "Unless..." He continued, "You want to come with me? We could solve the mysteries in no time with the two of us!"

    Mabel frowned, "Oh Dipper, I don't think..." The twins stopped walking and looked at each other.

    "That's okay, as long as you're happy. Awkward sibling hug?" He held out his arms.

    "Awkward sibling hug. I'm gonna miss you Dip." Mabel wrapped her arms around her brother.

    "Yeah. Me too, Mabes. Me too."   

     Dipper turned and walked away, never looking back, for the first time, he felt kind of free. 

     Mabel watched Dipper walk away, for the first time, she felt kind of lost.

    

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Idk what I'm doing tbh. I've never written fanfics before. Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated :D!~


End file.
